This invention relates to a sampler for melts, in particular for slag, the sampler including a body having an inlet and a sample chamber with inlet opening, wherein the inlet opening is located in a chamber wall that is delimited by a first metal plate having an opening.
Samplers of this type are known from German published patent application DE 197 52 743 A1 and European published patent application EP 1 126 036 A1. Such samplers enable an effective removal of slag melt from a melt bath. With the known samplers, however, problems can occur in the removal of the sample from the sample chamber.
Other samplers are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,149 and German utility model DE-GM 7 405 180. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,149 it is known to arrange a temporary protective cap, which is made of several layers that dissolve prior to or during entrance of the metal melt into the inlet channel of a sample chamber. Protective caps arranged in front of the inlet channel in a sample chamber are also known from DE-GM 7 405 180.
An object of the present invention is to improve the known samplers and to simplify the removal of the sample from the sample chamber.
This object is achieved by the present invention by arranging a second metal plate flat against the first metal plate, with the second metal plate having an opening that, together with the opening in the first metal plate, forms the inlet opening, whereby the sample in the sample chamber is easily removed. The two metal plates lying against one another can move at least minimally with respect to one another. Moreover, the two metal plates lying against one another ensure a better heat insulation of the sample. A reduction in heat transport from the metal melt and away from the sample chamber and the sample itself leads to less sticking of the sample to the metal plate surrounding the inlet opening.
Beneficially, the form and size of the openings of the two metal plates are the same, and the two openings are preferably centrally located. This allows the melt to flow into the sample chamber evenly and without additional eddy formation. Advantageously, the metal plates are made of steel. They are each approximately 1 mm thick.
The sample chamber is advantageously designed as a flat sample chamber, wherein the wall of the sample chamber opposite the inlet opening can be formed by another metal plate, in particular a steel plate, and wherein the flat sample chamber can have a lateral perimeter wall bordering the metal plate. This wall can likewise be made of metal, in particular steel. The perimeter wall can have an annular circumferential groove on its surface facing the sample chamber.
It is advantageous if a pre-chamber is arranged in the body in front of the two metal plates with the openings. The slag is collected in this pre-chamber prior to flowing into the sample chamber. The pre-chamber can be designed in the shape of a funnel, i.e., it has at its end opposite the inlet opening a larger cross sectional area than at the end facing the inlet opening. The larger cross sectional area opposite the inlet opening is thereby designed as the opening for taking the sample (sample-taking opening).
Beneficially, the body surrounding the sample chamber and the pre-chamber is made of foundry sand. The body can either be arranged on a carrier, so that the sampler is used as an immersion sampler, or it can have a placement surface on its end opposite the sample-taking opening, or it can be held in a known manner such that the sample-taking opening forms the upper closure of the body. In this case, a slag sample can be poured from above into the pre-chamber. It then runs from above into the sample chamber.